1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to drain plug apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved drain plug apparatus wherein the same permits a conical seat of an associated drain plug screw to be displaced relative to an associated seat to effect discharge of a fluid from an associated reservoir.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Maintenance and drainage of various reservoirs is a time consuming and labor intensive procedure. Frequently, various reservoir valves and openings are rendered inoperative due to over-torquing and the like. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a reservoir valve wherein a screw slotted member accommodates a minimal application of torque to effect a sealing and releasing of the valve relative to an associated seat. Prior art organizations may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,569 to Ingram wherein an adjustable drain plug utilizes an adjustable shank to accommodate various lengths in positioning of the drain plug within a plumbing environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,597 to Taylor, Jr., et al. sets forth a drain plug wherein a central resilient plug is sandwiched between plates secured together by a central fastener member.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,630,351 to Mortimer sets forth a valve arrangement for plumbing fixtures wherein the same utilizes a removable central plug member positioned within a conduit to effect selective drainage through the conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,432 to Deken sets forth an adjustable drain plug utilizing a base and relatively rotatable central portion to effect selective opening of the drain plug relative to the central portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,512 to Politz sets forth a drain plug with a reciprocatably positionable central plug member relative to a surrounding conduit to effect drainage to the central conduit.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved drain plug apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.